Almost too late
by Emmeline.S
Summary: The death eaters suprised her, killed her family right in front of her eyes, while she did everything she could to save them, the only person she managed to save, her sister, still hates her and for some reason she cant stop thinking about james potter
1. Chapter 1

_**I would just like to say that this story that i'm writing, is what i think happens, and i've written it the way i like it. I soley wrote this story because this is what i imagined happened and to give other people a chance to imagine it to. So please no criticism or complaints, feel free to leave reviews and ideas, but even i dont know what im writing yet, this is just the way it comes out.**_

I took in my reflection in the bathroom full length mirror, my favorite blue jeans hugged my hips than hung lose, and I had on a plain white t-shirt, that hugged my curves, upper chest and clung to my flat stomach. It was plain and simple, but I loved it, especially when I had my hair down like I did now, my shimmering deep red hair was dead straight and curved slightly in at the ends and my fringe stopped just above my emerald green eyes. It all complemented my creamy pale skin nicely, and thanks to my mother smothering me in sunscreen as a girl, I managed to avoid freckles.

I didn't mind my appearance; I didn't think I was beautiful either, no matter how much my mother insisted I was.

"Lily" my mother called from downstairs making me quickly grab my lip gloss (the only make up I wore) off the bathroom counter and quickly trooped downstairs, to come face to face with a man I had never met, but instantly knew.

"You must be Tuney's boyfriend, I'm Lily" I stuck my hand out politely and quickly took in his appearance. He was quite a large man, to put it politely, with a weird moustache that didn't suite him and his hair was jelled back in an obvious attempt to look cool. He looked like he cared a great deal about his looks just by the expensive suite he was wearing, but I tried not to judge, knowing that my only sister, Petunia, hated me as it was, and I wasn't going to make it worse by asking her if her boyfriend was as self-absorbed as he looked.

"Vernon Dursley" he shook her hand with obvious hatred. My spirits instantly downed, knowing that Petunia must have told him about her dislike for me.

"And it's fiancé" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. At that exact moment mum turned up next to the stairs.

"Have you heard the good news love" she said excitedly and then carried on without giving me a chance to answer "Petunia's getting married"

"I heard" I muttered, completely shocked, that's when Petunia walked in scowling at me. She looked so much like my mother. They both had long dirty blond hair and bright blue eyes, except Petunia had more of our grandmother's body and long neck, and was slightly tanned. I had inherited my pale skin and curvy body from my mother, my eyes from my dad.

"Congratulations Tuney" I said and tried to smile for her even though I was feeling even worse because Petunia hadn't come rushing to tell me the moment it happened, but instead mum had to tell me. I shouldn't have been surprised though because she had constantly treated me as if I was vermin.

"When'd he propose" I asked holding my breath.

She just scowled and instead mum, whose mood had dropped as Tuney snubbed me, answered me,

"Two days ago, I found at last night, after you went to bed love" she said it softly, trying to soothe me and make me feel better.

I shut down my emotions as my eyes started to mist, promising myself not to cry.

I smiled trying to show mum I was okay and then nodded politely to my soon to be brother in law, as I headed for the kitchen to find my father.

He wasn't there so I headed for the garage and found that he had pulled out the beautiful wooden arch that he had made for his and mums wedding. It was gorgeous, carved so the vines and flowers looked like they were actually wrapped around the two connected arches; they were connected by a wooden slab at the bottom for the bride and groom to stand on.

"Dad" I sighed and chuckled as he turned his misty eyes towards me.

"I never thought you to be the one to cry when their daughter got engaged" and true he didn't look like the one to cry about anything, he was kind and always smiling, and he almost never let anything bring him down, let alone cry. He was tall and well built with short dusty brown hair and emerald green eyes that I had inherited from him.

He smiled at me, then took a deep breath,

"I don't think he's the right man for her, never did, not when I met him months ago and not now, but if he makes her happy, then I'll hold my tongue" he stared pointedly at me and I laughed before promising,

"I won't say a bad word about him to his face or to Tuney, but I can't promise sealing my lips to Alice."

Dad chuckled, like he fully expected the answer I gave him, which he probably did, before turning his gaze to the arch again and said quietly, almost to himself,

"I always imagined having one of my daughters get married under this arch, but I know Pet wont, I know she's always wanted a big grand wedding, not to mention that she hates this arch."

I knew it was true, but I still didn't understand how she could hate something so beautiful.

"Don't worry dad, if I ever get married I promise to exchange my vowels directly under this arch" I smiled, knowing that nothing would make us both happier.

He smiled happily at me and was about to respond, when the garage rolling door exploded inwards, sending me, who was standing directly in front of that exact wall, flying across the room and into the opposite brick wall. I hit the ground in a daze, feeling something wet and sticky slide down my forehead.

I turned my head in time to see five men in white masks and black robes walk through the massive hole they had just put in our wall, clutching wands in their hands.

"Run" I managed to choke out, hoping my father would hear. But I watched as instead of running for the door practically across from him, he ran towards me, just missing the spell one of the wizards through at him, which instead hit the wall, blowing it up.

He quickly crouched in front of me fear evident in his eyes.

"Lily flower" He asked me frantically, pulling me up into a sitting position against the back wall. I reached for my wand in my pocket, fear gripping me as the five wizards stalked closer.

I managed to pull out my wand, which was miraculously still intact, and pulled myself up until I was leaning against the wall, not being able to stand by myself and pointed my wand at the wizards.

"Run" I choked out again, knowing it was he's only hope.

"Never" he whispered and instead of running like he should of he scooped me up and pulled up one of his shoulders trying to shield me, and stumbled towards the hole where the door was a second ago. He never reached it, as he slumped forwards I went flying out of his arms and hit the concrete again. His body fell and hit the floor beside me, his head smashing into a sharp piece of brick from the exploded wall, his blood splattering my face as I struggled to move.

I heard a heart wrenching scream as my mother saw us, obviously coming to investigate the noise, my sister and Vernon stood frozen behind her.

"Run" I screamed, tearing my throat, as the words ripped themselves out. "Go!"

But like my father she ignored my words and came straight towards me slumping over before she reached me, hit with a green curse shot from one of the wizard's wands. Petunia screamed and tried to run but was held back by Vernon, as he tried to shove her behind him, so the same spell couldn't get her.

I stumbled to my feet and managed to scream " Get help" gasping as I breathed in the smoke filled air, "use my owl!" she nodded tearfully, being the first to do as I said as she tore through the back door, Vernon following her.

I turned and barely managed to deflect the curse, one of the wizards had tried to throw at my sister to stop her from doing as I said.

The wizard in front growled and advance towards me, and I pulled up a shield charm, just in time and struggled to hold it up as all five wizards threw curses at me, I managed to dodge the oddly green curse, as I had seen firsthand what it could do.

It seemed like hours, though it couldn't have been, as I struggled to hold up my shield and dodge the green curse. But in my weakened state I knew I couldn't hold it for long, and I was right, as my shield finally crumbled the exact time the wizard at the front threw a curse at me, and I gasped as I went flying through my backyard and hit one of the big rocks in my mum's garden. I felt numb, my head felt heavy and I could barely see as my vision swam, but I forced myself back to my feet, to throw another curse, throwing all of my left over power and energy in to it and saw it as in slow motion, it completely miss its target, instead hitting my mum's marble bird bath.

It blew up, marble flying everywhere, showering us all in rubble. I collapsed against the ground, and watched as the wizards advanced on me, knowing that I was done for, that I could barely move let alone let off another spell. I couldn't even move my head away from the wizards, so I settled for closing my eyes, not wanting to see my death coming.

I was so drained that I wasn't even surprised to see James Potter's face flash against the back of my closed eyelids; instead I wished he was here, my whole body filled with a sort of warmth.

I squeezed my eyelids tighter closed, as I heard the sound of running feet, but struggled to open them again as instead of being hit with a spell, as I expected, someone was roughly shaking my lifeless body.

I stared into the face of James Potter as he shouted something that only managed to pound in my ears.

"James" I whispered, the man shook his head at me, at the same time I realized that while this man looked almost exactly the same as James Potter, his face was more lined and he was defiantly older. I closed my eyes again as the man scooped me into his arms, much like my father had not too long ago, and just before I blacked out I heard him shout to another person "She's alive!"


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes to see two brown ones looking at me. All I could see were those brown eyes, everything else was blurry.

I blinked a few times, but I still couldn't see clearly. The brown eyes came closer. I looked into them, and suddenly I wasn't there anymore. I was somewhere else. Somewhere dark.

I was surrounded in black, it was like I was floating in a vicious black sea. I couldn't control where I was going, only the waves could.

A figure flashed in front of me, penetrating the dark. I knew that I knew them, but I just couldn't remember.

I saw a man, he was trying to talk to me, but no words came out. A woman appeared beside him, I was mesmerized by her long blonde hair, I knew her, I just couldn't remember. I was getting frustrated, she was trying to say something too, But I couldn't hear them!

But then the man encircles the woman in his arms, and I'm flooded with memory's.

"No!" I tried to reach them frantically, but the black sea held me back.

I knew who they were now, but now I couldn't reach them. My Parents look upon me sadly, before turning away. And disappearing.

The sea, it was pulling me away, away from where my parents where standing not two seconds ago, but soon the sea's gone too, and I was looking at the brown eyes again. My cheeks were wet, but why.

Then reality caught up to me.

"No!" I gasped out.

"No, No, No!"

I couldn't stop the tears as they wracked my body, I just couldn't stop.

I tried to sit up, but couldn't hold myself up.

"No" I wailed and tried to reach for the brown eyes.

I toppled halfway out of the bed before strong arms caught me, and pulled me upright.

I tried to clutch to him, to keep him with me, to not be left alone. I pulled him down to me, and he slid into the bed beside me, pressing me to his body as he muttered soothing words into my ear, as he lovingly stroked my back.

My parents. They were gone. They were dead. They died trying to save me. It was my entire fault.

I snuggled closer to him, burying my head into his neck as I wept. Not caring that this was a man I used to hate, but a man I just can't seem to hate anymore. At that moment I wanted his arms to never leave me, as I cried myself into sleep.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

When I woke again, I looked up into the face of James Potter, and for the first time in my life was glad to see him.

"Hey" I smiled weakly, blushing as I remembered when I first woke up and how I fell asleep crying on him.

"Hey" he smiled back concerned.

I pulled away from him as I apologized for before.

"Lils, don't apologize, I know you hate me, but I'm always here for you" James said sincerely.

And I knew he was telling the truth, but I also knew I didn't hat him.

"I don't hate you anymore James" I whispered meekly. But he heard, and I watched as his entire face lit up. He pulled me back to him and started to stroke my back soothingly.

I didn't object, and rested my head on his shoulder, glad he was here.

Of course that's the time his hooligan friends burst in, but for once they were quiet, and seemed genuinely concerned about me.

"Hey, how are you Lily flower" Sirius questioned quietly, as Remus came up beside me to grasp my hand.

"Alright" I croaked out. Feeling close to tears again as I realised how much these people really did care for me, even when I had been so mean to them in the past.

Peter stood at the end of my bed, barely tall enough to look over the head bored on the end of my bed, His small eyes watering as he watched me, his short brown hair a mess as he fiddled nervously with it.

I looked to Sirius, who was tall and tanned with elbow length black wavy hair and broad shoulders, who often held such arrogance in his chocolate eyes, but as I looked into his eyes this time, I could only see concern.

I switched my gaze to Remus, who was just as tall as Sirius and James, but with his light brown shoulder length hair and his soft hazel eyes, he always looked so much more sincere and kind than anyone else I had ever met, and was the one marauder I usually got along with.

I then looked up to James, at his jet black unruly hair, pale skin, and beautiful brown eyes, I felt so ridiculous and stupid for not counting them as friends sooner.


End file.
